1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine or a printer, and a conveyance device used in the apparatus.
2. Related Art
In this type of image forming apparatus, having a first conveyance roller to convey a recording medium such as a sheet to an image forming part, a forward/reverse-rotatable second conveyance roller positioned between the first conveyance roller and the image forming part, and a contact member in contact with the second conveyance roller to form a nip, a technique of temporarily stopping a lead edge of recording medium during conveyance at the nip, thereby correcting skew of the recording medium is known.